nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Kitiara di Javidor
Selana Kitiara di Javidor, die ehemalige Kommandantin des verfluchten Banners und Mitglied der Blutgarde, verschwand kurz nach der Umwälzung die Deathwing über Azeroth brachte. Ihr letzter Aufenthaltsort war in Nagrand, während sie mit einen Großteil des verfluchten Banners zu einem unbekannten Ziel aufbrach. Seither wird sie vermisst und ist mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit Tod. Geschichte Südlicher Immersangwald Vom Anwesen her ertönten Kampfgeräusche, denn wie jeden Morgen wurden auch heute die Rekruten im Schwertkampf geschult, dabei schaute eine junge Hochelfe ihnen zu. Sie stand abseits des Übungsplatzes und trug eine grüne Kettenrüstung, ihre langen blonden Haare hatte sie hinten zu einen Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden und während sie die einzelnen Bewegungen der jeweiligen Rekruten, in Gedanken versunken, beobachtete, ruhte ihre linke Hand auf den Knauf des Schwertes, das sie an der Seite trug. “Hauptmann Kitiara di Javidor?” Die Hochelfe zuckte leicht zusammen und als sie über die Schulter schaute, um den Sprecher zu sehen. Hinter ihr stand ein Hochelf mit kurzen braunen Haar, der eine grüne Kettenrüstung trug und an der rechten Schulter sah man den Griff eines Zweihandschwertes. Seine polierte Kettenrüstung reflektierte die morgendlichen Sonnenstrahlen, was Kitiara blinzeln lies und doch erkannte sie an den fehlenden Insignien der Rüstung, das es sich um einen gewöhnlichen Soldaten handeln muss. “Ja, Soldat?” Langsam drehte sie sich um, was den Hochelfen sofort zum salutieren veranlasste, als er ihren militärischen Rang sah. “Sir, ich soll euch nun zu General di Javidor bringen. Wenn ihr mir folgen würdet?” Kitiara erwiderte den Gruß des Soldaten. “Gut, dann lassen wir den Herrn General nicht warten. Geht voran, Soldat.” Die beiden Hochelfen gingen durch die, für Hochelfen, recht spartanisch geschmückten Gänge. Kitiaras Gedanken verloren sich in der Vergangenheit, wo sie als Kind durch diese Gänge tobte und rannte. Auch damals waren schon Rekruten hier und lernten den Schwertkampf. Nach einiger Zeit erreichten sie eine schlichte Holztür. Der Soldat klopfte an und trat beiseite. “Hauptmann?” Mit einer leichten Verbeugung deutete er auf die Tür. “Danke Soldat. Ihr könnt gehen.” Sie nickte kurz zu und drückte die Klinke hinunter, während der Hochelf salutierte und den Gang wieder entlang ging. Ohne auch nur ein Geräusch zu machen, öffnete sich die Tür und Kitiara trat ein. Der Raum war schlicht ein gerichtet. Zu ihrer Linken war ein Schrank der die ganze Wand einnahm. Der größte Teil des Schranks war mit Türen versehen, aber im sichtbaren Teil sah man Bücher und Schriftrollen. Militärgeschichte, Karten, Taktiken, all das kam ihr in den Sinn. Ja, sie hatte jedes einzelne Buch in der Hand gehabt, jede Schriftrolle entrollt. Hier stand alles was sie erlernt hatte, was sie zu dem machte, was sie nun war. Ihr Blick wanderte zu gegenüberliegenden Wand. Eine große Karte von Lordaeron nahm fast die ganze Wand ein. Sie war alt und kostbar. Gerüchten zufolge hatten einst Magier sie vor einigen Jahrtausenden angefertigt und jeden kleinsten Flecken mittels Magie erkundet. Vor dieser Wand stand ein schwerer Tisch dessen Beine wachende Elfenkrieger zeigte, die mit Zweihänder Spalier standen. Hinter diesen Arbeitstisch saß, auf einen schlichten bequemen Stuhl, mit Armlehnen und hoher Rückenlehne, ein recht alter Elf. Seine einst blonden Haare wurden langsam schneeweiß und seine Augen sprachen Bände von dem was sie wohl alles gesehen haben. Die Sonne flutete durch das große Fenster n der linken Wand und Kitiara bemerkte das sein Körper immer noch in bester Verfassung zu sein schien. Geschmeidig wie die jungen Kämpfer, die draußen immer noch ihre morgendlichen Kampfübungen errichteten, lehnte er sich zurück und schaute Kitiara offen und direkt ins Gesicht. Seine blauen Augen sahen in ihre grünen Augen und maßen sie, doch sie hielt ihnen Stand. „General di Javidor.“ Kurz salutierte sie. „Ihr habt mich zu euch rufen lassen.“ „In der Tat Hauptmann.“ Leicht lächelte er und grüßte zurück. „Aber lassen wir diese Förmlichkeiten. Setze dich, Tochter, wir sind hier unter uns.“ Kitiara nickte lächelnd und nahm auf einen der beiden Stühle vor dem Tisch platz. „Zuerst einmal gratuliere ich dir zur Beförderung. Es erfüllt mein altes Herz mit Stolz, das du die Tradition unserer Familie weiter führst. Deine Schwester Válaria macht sich auch gut. Ihre Ausbildung ist nun abgeschlossen und sie befindet sich auf den Weg ihren ersten Auftrag zu erledigen.“ Er lächelte versonnen. „Seine Lordschaft ist von ihr begeistert und so wie es aussieht wird sie es bei der Aufklärungsabteilung weit bringen.“ „Das ist erfreulich zu hören, Vater.“ Kitiara lehnte sich zurück und entspannte sich. „Aber ich will dich nicht mit irgendeinen sentimentalen Geschwafel aufhalten. Du willst sicher wissen, warum ich dich rufen lies, oder?“ Ein leichtes Schmunzeln huschte über seine Gesichtszüge, was Kitiara lächeln lies. Sie erinnerte sich an früher, als sie und Válaria, die nur einige Jahrzehnte jünger war, wieder was angestellt hatten. Auch damals schimmerte immer der Stolz des Vaters durch, so sehr er doch versuchte eine strenge Miene zur schau zu stellen. „Nun was gibt es und spann mich nicht zu sehr auf die Folter.“ “Nun, Selana Kitiara di Javidor.” Der alte Elf machte eine Pause und faltete die Hände und schaut ernst drein, was bei ihr ein mulmiges Gefühl auslöste, da er nur selten sie beim vollen Namen nannte und dann, wenn er es tat, war es sehr ernst. „Du wirst dein eigenes Banner bekommen.“ Kitiara klappte Kinnlage hinunter und war sprachlos, während der General breit grinste. „Dein Banner ist momentan bei Burg Durnhold stationiert. Es war ein reines Elfenbanner, was wir damals zu Schutze von Dalaran aufgestellt haben. Durch die Kämpfe mit der Horde hat es schwer gelitten und einen hohen Blutzoll gezahlt. Wir hatten erst überlegt ob wir Offiziere der Menschen das Kommando übergeben, doch einige der alten Soldaten würden mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit dagegen auf begehren.“ Kitiara nickte verstehend, als der General eine kurze Pause machte. „Natürlich werden nun Teile des Banners mit Menschen aufgefüllt, aber das sollte dich nicht sehr stören, oder?“ Fragend schaute er Kitiara an, die sich leicht straffte. „Du kennst mich, Vater. Ich störe mich nicht an Herkunft, oder Rasse. Für mich ist das Können der Leute wichtig.“ „Sehr gut. Ich wusste du würdest nicht ablehnen.“ Lächelnd klatschte er in die Hände und stand auf, um zu den Schrank zu gehen. Er öffnete eine Türen und holte er eine Kristallkaraffe, sowie zwei Gläser heraus. Er schenkte die goldene Flüssigkeit, die in der Karaffe ist, in die Gläser ein und stellt ein volle Glas vor Kitiara hin. „Nur zur Feier des Tages. Immerhin dein erstes eigenes Kommando.“ Er hob sein Glas und auch Kitiara ergriff das Glas, was vor ihr stand. „Morgen wirst du nach Durnhold aufbrechen, dort wird dich dein Stellvertreter erwarten. Er heißt Avalarion Bashere und er wurde kürzlich zum Leutnant ernannt. Ein erfahrender Waldläufer und Kundschafter. Kitiara nickte und trank einen Schluck. Der liebliche Elfenwein schmeichelte ihren Gaumen. „Gut. Ich hoffe er und ich werden gut miteinander auskommen.“ „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Du wirst das schon schaffen. Immerhin ist er ...“ Und so beredeten Vater und Tochter noch so einiges über Familie Politik und fachsimpelten über Taktiken. Truppenlager der Allianz nahe der Burg Durnhold Langsam ritt Kitiara durch das Lager. Sie passierte die verschiedenen Banner und Regimenter bis sie schließlich das gesuchte Banner fand. Gemächlich lenkte sie ihr Pferd zu den Zelten hin und sah zwei Elfen miteinander reden. Es waren ein Mann, mit mittellangen braunen Haar und Bartlosen Gesicht und eine Frau, die ihr langes schwarzes Haar offen trug. Beide waren in Lederrüstungen gekleidet, doch während er zwei Schwerter an der Seite trug, hatte sie einen Speer auf ihren Rücken geschnallt. „Guten Tag. Ich suche Leutnant Bashere.“ Die Beiden unterbrachen ihr Gespräch und schauten zu Kitiara hinüber. „Seid gegrüßt Kämpferin.“ Die schwarz haarige Elfe verbeugte sich leicht. „Dürfen wir fragen wer den Herrn Leutnant sucht?“ „Natürlich, entschuldigt meine Unhöflichkeit.“ Kitiara stieg vom Pferd ab und verbeugte sich dann leicht. „Ich bin Hauptmann Selana Kitiara di Javidor.“ „Hauptmann di Javidor?“ Die Elfe klang überrascht und verwundert schauten nun Beide Kitiara an. Umgehend salutierten beide. „Entschuldigt, das wir euch nicht erkannt haben, aber wir haben uns euch anders vorgestellt.“ Der Elf verbeugte sich und lächelte entschuldigend, was Kitiara schmunzeln lies. „Schon gut. Oft werde ich falsch eingeschätzt. Nun aber zurück zu meiner Frage. Wo ist Leutnant Bashere?“ „Das bin ich. Leutnant Avalarion Bashere.“ Der braun haarige Elf trat vor und salutiere noch einmal. „Neben mir steht meine Frau, Serana Bashere.“ „Es ist mir eine Ehre eure Bekanntschaft zu machen.“ Kitiara verbeugte sich leicht. „Auch uns ist es eine Ehre euch kennen zu lernen, Hauptmann.“ Die schwarz haarige Elfe trat vor und verbeugte sich vor Kitiara. „Was Leutnant Bashere angeht.“ Der Elf lächelt etwas. „Nun, das bin ich.“ „Ah gut. Wenn nichts dagegen spricht, würde ich mich mit euch über das Banner unterhalten und unsere Befehle besprechen.“ „Das können wir gerne tun. Dort drüben ist Seranas und mein Zelt. Es sollte reichen.“ Der Elf zeigte auf eines der Zelte. „Ach Liebste, würdest du das Pferd des Hauptmann versorgen? So können wir die Kommandoübergabe schneller abwickeln.“ „Natürlich, mein Schatz.“ Lächelnd nahm Serana Kitiara die Zügel ab, was sie mit einen dankbaren Lächeln bedachte. „Wenn ihr mir folgen würdet, Frau Hauptmann.“ Avalarion ging in Richtung der Zeltreihen, woraufhin Kitiara ihm folgte. „Ach ja, wundert euch nicht, die beiden Wölfe im Zelt gehören zu uns.“ „Verstehe.“ So gingen Kitiara und Avalarion in das Zelt. Silberwald, nahe Lohenscheit. 20 Jahre später Düster hingen die Wolken am Firmament. Abgekämpft und müde schleppten sich die Soldaten über die schlammige Straße, während es unaufhörlich nieselte. Immer wieder rollten reich verzierte Kutschen an ihnen vorbei, an denen die Wappen der verschiedenen Adeligen zu sehen waren. Kitiara sah zu Avalarion rüber, dessen übermüdetes Gesicht ein Stoppelbart bedeckte. Neben ihn stand sein Wolf, der müde seinen Kopf hängen lies und sein graues Fell war dreckig und hing nass herab. Ein Reiter kam auf Kitiara zu. „Hauptmann Kitiara?“ Suchend schaute sich der Reiter um. „Das bin ich, Soldat.“ Knapp salutierte Kitiara und auch der Soldat salutiere ebenso knapp. „Hauptmann eure Truppe soll vor Burg Schattenfang die Straße zwischen den Bergen verteidigen und sie halten, bis Verstärkung eintrifft.“ „Auf wessen Befehl sollen wir die Straße halten?“ Kitiara musterte den Soldaten eindringlich. „Der Befehl kommt direkt von Großmarschall Garithos, Hauptmann. Er ist der Oberbefehlshaber der alliierten Truppen in Lordaeron.“ „Nun gut, wir halten die Mine und die Straße, doch schickt schnell Verstärkung.“ „Das werden wir.“ Der Soldat salutierte und ritt im Galopp wieder weg. „Leutnant, last das Banner anhalten und kurz Ausruhen. In einer Stunde werden wir Stellung an der Miene beziehen und die Straße verteidigen.“ „Jawohl Hauptmann.“ Avalarion salutierte und war dann verschwunden. Kitiara sah die Kolonnen von Flüchtlingen, die nach Süden zogen. Schwert und Schild legte sie neben sich und setzte sich auf einen flachen Stein. Langsam döste sie ein. Auf einmal schossen tausende von Skelettarmeen die aus dem Boden und sie sprang schnell auf, während sie dabei nach ihren Schwert griff. Verzweifelt schlug sie mit ihren Schwert nach den Klauenhänden. Doch es wurden immer mehr und plötzlich stand eine schwarze Gestalt vor ihr. „Du gehörst mir, Kitiara di Javidor! Sein Stimme klang düster und rau. Ohne Vorwarnung schoss seine Hand vor und griff eisern an ihre linke Schulter. Stöhnend, vor schmerzen ging sie in die Knie. „Du gehörst mir! Kitiara! Mir! Kitiara... Kitiara...“ Die Welt verschwamm vor ihren Augen. „Kitiara... Hauptmann ...wacht auf!“ Kitiara zuckte zusammen und sprang auf, die Klinge zum Kampf erhoben. Mitten im Schlag hielt sie inne, als sie sah, das es sich um Avalarion handelte. „Leutnant... entschuldigt. Es...“ Der Elf winkte müde ab, als Kitiara das Schwert wieder weg steckte. „Schon gut, Hauptmann. Bei uns allen liegen die Nerven blank und anscheinend quälen auch euch Alpträume.“ Kitiara nickte. „Euch auch?“ „Ja Hauptmann, wir alle haben Alpträume. Manche von uns können kaum mehr schlafen.“ Kitiara schaute zum Himmel, es waren mehrere Stunden vergangen, doch fühlte sie sich, als hätte sie kaum geschlafen. „Ich habe euch etwas länger schlafen lassen, Hauptmann. Nehmt es mir nicht übel.“ Avalarion lächelte erschöpft und jetzt erst sah Kitiara das seine Augen dunkle Ringe hatten. „Danke Avalarion, aber nun ruht ihr euch aus. Ich hoffe wir haben noch etwas Ruhe.“ Müde klopfte sie ihm auf die Schulter. „Ist das ein Befehl, Hauptmann?“ „Das ist ein Befehl.“ „Jawohl... zu Befehl.“ Gähnend salutierte Avalarion und begab sich zu den Unterständen die nun mittlerweile errichtet waren. Kitiara nahm ihren Schild auf und marschierte zu den Soldaten ihres Banner. Sie ging an den Soldaten vorbei und klopfte hin und wieder Einen aufmunternd auf die Schulter, oder sprach ihnen ein wenig Mut zu. Nach einiger Zeit stand sie am Eingang der Mine und begutachtete von dort die Verteidigungslinie. ein alter Menschenkrieger kam zu ihr und stellte sich neben ihr hin. Seine Pfeife entließ eine kleine Rauchfahne in die Luft. „Hauptmann.“ Er nickte ihr zu. „Gerbald, was gibt es?“ Sie schaute weiterhin in Richtung Norden. „Ock, nit besond’res. Nu ick gloub, wir stah’n nu voa uns’rer last’n Schloacht.“ Er machte eine kurze Pause und zog genüsslich an seiner Pfeife. „Ick bin nu füjnfunfüjnfzich Joahr ouf dies’n Erd’n. Dat is’n scho a stoulz’s oulder für’n Kämpe,wie miar un de Toud fürcht ick scho lang nit meahr. Ab’r ick wollt nuar sag’n, et wa ne verdammich jute Zeyt un’a eyer Befeyhl zu steyn.“ Kitiara schmunzelte und schaute kurz zu Gerbald rüber. Der alte Kämpfer strich sich über den Bart und rauchte in aller seligen Ruhe weiter. „Danke Gerbald.“ „Ock wofüa dehn. Ick häf dock nua di Woahrheyt jesach.“ Leise lachte Gerbald und Kitiara lächelte. Doch plötzlich strich ein eiskalter Wind über sie hinweg. „Et jeyt nu lous, wa?“ „Ja Gerbald, es geht los.“ Kitiara straffte die Schultern und zog ihr Schwert blank. Den Schild auf Brusthöhe gehoben stellte sie sich auf eine erhöhte Position. „Auf mit euch! Denkt immer daran ihr seid das fünfte Banner Dalarans. Ihr habt die Kriege gegen die Horde überlebt.“ Ihre Stimme schallte über die Linie und sie streckte ihr Schwert in Richtung Norden. „Von dort werden sie kommen. Das untote und seelenlose Heer. Viele von euch werden unter ihnen Verwandte, oder Freunde finden. Doch es sind nicht mehr eure geliebten Freunde, oder Familienmitglieder. Nun ist es nur noch totes Fleisch. Es sind die armen Körper jener, die durch unselige Magie belebt wurden. Wir werden stand halten! Wir werden den gefangenen Seelen Erlösung bringen, indem wir sie aus dem Joch der Nekromantie befreien. Kämpft! Kämpft für die Zukunft unserer Völker, für unsere Kinder!“ Ein Sonnenstrahl brach durch die Wolke und spiegelte sich in der Klinge von Kitiaras erhobenen Schwert wieder. „Für Quel’thalas! Für Lordaeron! Für Dalaran!“ Laut schrie Kitiara die Worte über das Feld und ihr Banner antwortete ihr. „Für Quel’thalas! Für Lordaeron! Für Dalaran!“, schrien die Männer und Frauen in der Verteidigungsstellung. Nun wurde es wieder still, doch die Müdigkeit und Hoffnungslosigkeit, die das Banner erfasst hatte war nun wie weg geblasen. In den Augen der Soldatinnen und Soldaten zeigte sich ein neuer Glanz. Doch die Stille war nur von kurzer Dauer. Zuerst war es nur leise zu vernehmen, doch dann wurde es lauter. Es war ein Stöhnen und Keuchen, das von schlurfen und scheppern untermalt wurde. Nebel begann nun über die Wälle, die schnell errichtet wurden, hinüber zu wabbern. „Macht euch bereit!“ Kitiara griff ihren Schild fester und auch die Soldaten stellten sich in Kampfstellung auf. Der Nebel wurde immer dichter. Nun konnte man keine fünf Meter weit sehen. Wie aus dem Nichts erschienen dann die ersten Untoten. Sie schälten sich förmlich aus dem Nebel und marschierten wie Schlafwandler auf die Verteidiger zu. An Einige trugen noch die Uniformen der Allianz, doch die fahle und blutverkrustete Haut lies sofort erkennen das sie nicht mehr lebendig im normalen Sinne waren. Auch kamen nun Untote zu Vorschein, die teilweise, oder gänzlich skellettiert waren. Kitiara rannte hinunter zur Straße, dort wo anscheinend der heftigste Kampf toben würde. Bald darauf hörte sie die ersten Kampfgeräusche und sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte. Schwert und Schild zum Kampf erhoben. Nach einigen Schritten erkannte sie wie mehrere Wiedergänger über die Wälle marschierten und ihre zum Teil verrosteten Waffen zum Kampf erhoben. Links sah Kitiara wie es einen Hellebardenträger gelang ein Untoten zurück zu stoßen, doch sofort kamen zwei weitere über den Wall. Plötzlich stürmte ein grauer Wolf von rechts heran und riss einen der Untoten mit sich, während der Kämpfer sich dem anderen Untoten widmete, indem er ihn wieder über den Wall beförderte. In der Taverne von Süderstade gingen die Männer ein und aus. Großmarschall Garithos stand an einen großen Tisch und betrachtete die Karte von Lordaeron. Ein Soldat kam herein gestürmt und salutierte. „Herr Großmarschall.“ Garithos schaute auf. „Was gibt es?“ „Sir, das Banner in Silberwald braucht Verstärkung.“ „Silberwald? Welches Banner?“ „Es ist das fünfte Banner aus Dalaran, Sir.“ „Ein Elfenbanner, was?“ Nachdenklich blickte er auf die Karte. „Wo genau stehen sie?“ „An der Miene, nördlich von Lohenscheit.“ „Deswegen ist immer noch kein Feind beim Turm angekommen.“ Garithos strich sich über den Bart. „Nun, wir können auf dieses Banner verzichten. Immerhin sind es ja nur Elfen und so verschaffen wir uns Zeit.“ „Aber Sir, es sind auch Menschen in dem Banner.“ Der Soldat wollte protestierend auf den Großmarschall zugehen, doch die beiden Wachen zogen schon ihre Schwerter, was ihn inne halten lies. „Soldat, das sind Elfenfreunde! Sie haben uns schon immer im Stich gelassen und Verraten. so wie damals im Krieg gegen die Horde und deshalb opfere ich keinen meiner Männer für ein paar verräterischer Elfen.“ „Aber Sir....“ „Wegtreten Soldat!“ Doch der Soldat setzte zu einer Erwiderung an. „Soldat, das war keine Bitte! ... Oder soll ich euch wegen Befehlsverweigerung verhaften lassen!“ Garithos schaute nun gebieterisch und streng zu den Soldaten hinüber. Nun salutierte der Soldat und marschierte aus den Gasthaus raus. Draußen angekommen, ging er zu seinen Reittier und saß auf. „He Thorngard, wo willste hin?“ Ein stämmiger Mann mit runden bärtigen Gesicht kam auf den Reiter zu. „Hallo Dermold, du ich muss los. Vielleicht ist man in Lohenscheit bereit den Banner im Silberwald zu helfen.“ „Mensch Thorn, mach keynen Scheyss.“ „Ich muss Dermold. Ich hab mein Wort gegeben.“ Er drückte den Pferd seine Fersen in die Flanken, so das es sich auf bäumte und los trabte. „Wir sehen uns Dermold und zu keinem ein Wort.“ Noch einmal winkte Thorngard dem stämmigen Soldaten zu. „Mensch Junge, komm bloß heyl wieda.“ Mittlerweile war der Kampf Vollendens entbrannt. Der Nebel hatte sich gelichtet und zu Kitiaras Füßen lagen nun mehrere erschlagene Untote. „Es werden immer mehr, Hauptmann.“ Avalarion kam zu ihr hin. Seine beiden Schwerter waren überzogen von gelblichen Schleim und roten geronnen Blut. „Ich weiß, Leutnant. Aber wir müssen durchhalten, sicher hat Großmarschall Garithos uns schon Entsatztruppen geschickt, die jeden Moment eintreffen werden. Also durchhalten!“ Ein weiter Streich mit ihren Schwert enthauptete einen Skelettkrieger der scheppernd zusammen brach. „Es wird bald dunkel, Hauptmann. Hoffentlich kommt bald Verstärkung. Ich werde mich wieder zurück zu meiner Position begeben. Viel Glück.“ Avalarion nickte Kitiara zu, die es erwiderte. „Danke Leutnant und euch auch viel Glück. Seid vorsichtig und achtet auf eure Frau.“ „Das werde ich, wobei sie wohl eher auf mich aufpassen wird.“ Sowohl Avalarion, als auch Kitiara lächelten kurz, doch dann rannte Avalarion los und Kitiara widmete sich wieder den heran nahenden Gegnern. Der Kampf wurde immer unerbittlicher, für jeden gefallenen Untoten, kamen zwei weitere über die Wälle. Ein Soldat nach den Anderen wurde von der Übermacht des untoten Heeres überrannt und starb eines schmerzhaften Todes. Kitiara drückte gerade einen Wiedergäner mit den Schild weg und schlug mit dem Schwert einen anderen den Arm ab, als ein Horn hinter ihr ertönte. „Bürgerwehr von Lohenscheit, zum Angriff!“ Ein grauhaariger Mann in Lederrüstung gekleidet und mit Schwert, sowie einem Schild ausgerüstet, stand mitten auf der Straße und zeigte mit seinen Schwert in Richtung des Kampfgeschehens. „Angriff!“ Wie aus einem Mund schrien die Männer aus Lohenscheit und stürmten an ihren Anführer vorbei. Immer dort wo ein Soldat von mehreren Untoten bedrängt wurde, kamen ihn Männer der Bürgerwehr zu Hilfe und schon bald wurde das untote Heer wieder über die Wälle zurück gedrängt. „Hauptmann di Javidor?“ Kitiara drehte sich um und sah jenen Reiter, der ihr einst die Befehle gab, diese Stellung zu halten. „Ah Soldat. Ihr kamt zur rechten Zeit. Danke, aber wie ist euer Name?“ „Thorngard, Hauptmann. Aber leider sind diese Männer nicht auf Befehl des Großmarschalls hier.“ „Sind sie nicht?“ Verwundert schaute Kitiara den Soldaten an. „Leider nicht. Darf ich offen sprechen, Sir?“ „Natürlich.“ Kitiara holte Luft, denn nach langer Zeit hatte sie mal keinen Gegner vor sich der sie bedrängte. „Der Großmarschall meinte, es wäre Verschwendung euch Verstärkung zu entsenden.“ „So ist das also und warum seid ihr zurück gekehrt?“ „Nun Sir, ich gab mein Wort und ich halte mein Wort. Ich versprach euch Verstärkung und die Bürger aus Lohenscheit haben zugesagt euch zu helfen.“ Thorngard straffte sich. „Ich danke euch, Soldat Thorngard. Ohne euch würden wir schon längst alle Tod sein.“ Dankbar lächelnd reichte Kitiara dem Mann die Hand, die Thorngard lächelnd ergriff. „Hauptmann, es war eine Pflicht für mich.“ Langsam versank die Sonne am Firmament und der Mond begann seinen aufstieg. Wie aus dem Nichts krümmten sich die Männer aus Lohenscheit und brüllten vor Schmerz auf. Die Schnallen ihrer Rüstungen platzten auf und man hörte das Knacken und Knirschen der Knochen, so als suchten sie sich einen neuen Platz. Ihre Gesichter verformten sich und die Münder wurden zu langen Schnauzen mit Reißzähnen. Ein dichtes Fell bedeckte ihre Körper und geifernd griffen sie nun die überraschten Soldaten des Banners an. Schmerzensschreie ertönten und sowohl Kitiara, als auch Thorngard standen wie versteinert da, unfähig das Geschehene richtig zu begreifen. „Was bei allen Göttern...“ Kitiara gewann die Fassung wieder. „Soldaten zur Miene! Zieht euch sofort zur Miene zurück!“ „Hauptmann es tut mir Le... args.“ Plötzlich ragte ein Speerschaft aus Thorngards Brust. Röchelnd brach der Soldat zusammen. „Was zum...“ Ein heftiger Schlag holte Kitiara von den Beinen. Sterne tanzten vor ihren Augen und dann durchzog ein stechender Blitz ihren Körper. Keuchend öffnete sie die Augen und Flüssigkeit sammelte sich in ihren Mund. sie schmeckte Metallisch. Als sie hoch sah, erkannte sie eine Ritterin. Der Zweihänder ragt aus Kitiaras Brust und ein blasses Gesicht lächelte Kitiara an. „Nimm es nicht schwer, Elfe. Lord Arthas wird dir ein ewiges Leben gewähren.“ Mit einen Ruck drehte sie den Zweihänder in Kitiaras Brust, was dazu führte das Kitiara Blut husten lies. Der Schmerz war überwältigend und lies Kitiara schwer zusammen zucken. Blut lief ihr aus dem Mundwinkeln als sie hustete und röchelnd öffnete sie ihn, doch anstatt Worte kam nur blutiger Schaum kam heraus. „Hauptmann, ihr werdet eine Bereicherung für uns sein. Also macht es uns nicht so schwer.“ Lachend riß die Ritterin das Schwert aus Kitiaras Brust, was diese wiederum aufstöhnen lies. Langsam verschwamm die Welt vor Kitiaras Augen und das letzte was sie sah war, wie die Ritterin weiter ging und die Geißel an an ihr vorbei marschierte. Tirisfal, in den Ruinen von Lordaeron Totenstille herrschte in der verlassenen und verwüsteten Stadt. Kitiara saß auf einen umgestürzten Block und schärfte ihren Zweihänder. Sie ging immer wieder mit den Schleifstein über die Schneide, bis sie zufrieden nickte. Eine Strähne fiel ihr ins Gesicht und sie betrachtete sie. Früher wahr sie mal blond gewesen, doch nun hatte sie sich in ein schales Weiß verwandelt. Sie sah ihre Hände an, die Haut hatte sich bläulich verfärbt und die ersten Knochen kamen zum Vorschein. „Der Verfall scheint weiter fort zu schreiten, Leutnant“ Ein Mann kam zum Vorschein und durch seinen Gesicht zogen sich Lederriemen, die seinen Kopf anscheinend zusammen hielten. Sein Kopf war kahl rasiert, bis auf ein lilafarbenen Kamm, der zu dolchartigen Spitzen geformt war. „Ist das noch von Interesse, Hauptmann?“ Seine Stimme klang rau und dunkel. „Du hast recht, Phexus, wir werden uns weiter auf unsere Rache konzentrieren. Lass das verfluchte Banner antreten. Wir marschieren ab. Heute werden wir der Geißel und den Kreuzzug zeigen, wer das Sagen hier hat.“ Kitiara bleckte die Zähne, die gelb und scharfkantig waren, zu einem grausamen Lächeln. „Jawohl Hauptmann“ Phexus salutierte und ging Richtung Ruinen. Östliche Pestländer, nahe der Grenze zum Immersangwald Die Klingen schlugen funken sprühend aufeinander, als die Gruppe der rot gewandten Maskierten mit den Soldaten des verfluchten Banners, im Kampf, auf einander prallten. Kitiara gegenüber stand eine Maskierte Person die zwei geschwungene Klingen führte. Wieder holte diese Person zu einer Attacke aus, diesmal lies sie einen Kling von links und Eine von rechts auf Kitiara zu sausen. Mit einen schritt zurück brachte Kitiara außer Reichweite und lies ihrerseits ihren Zweihänder mit einen Wuchtschlag von oben auf den Fremden nieder gehen. Nur seine Klingen, die er gekreuzt über den Kopf hielt, hatten ihn vor einen schweren Treffer bewahrt, liesen ihn aber in die Knie gehen. Ohne an ihre Sicherheit zu denken zog Kitiara das hinten stehende Bein hoch und machte eine leichte Drehung, so das ihr Bein gegen die Seite des Fremden knallte. Der fremde schrie überrascht auf und kippte zur Seite und noch ehe er reagieren konnte, hatte Kitiara wieder sicheren Halt und setzte die Spitze ihres Schwertes an den Hals des Fremden. „Tue dein blutiges Handwerk, du seelenlose Kreatur. Ein Sin’dorei wird nicht um sein Leben flehen.“ Der Fremde zog seine Maske vom Gesicht und schaute trotzig zu Kitiara hoch. Kitiara hielt inne und plötzlich lachte sie laut auf. Sämtliche Kämpfe stellten sie auf Grund dieses Lachen ein und schauten größtenteils entgeistert zu Kitiara. Der Blutelf rappelte sich auf und schaute immer noch zu Kitiara. „Was soll daran so lustig sein, Monster!“ Sein Gesicht färbte sich langsam rot. Kitiara lachte immer noch und langsam versuchte sie sich zu beherrschen. „Nun, mein lieber Freund.“ „Ich bin nicht euer Freund, untotes Geschmeiß!“ Wütend versuchte er zu einer seiner Waffen zu gelangen, doch als ein Wurfdolch nur knapp seine Hand verfehlte hielt er inne. „Sei ruhig und höre was der Hauptmann zu sagen hat.“ Langsam zog Phexus einen weiter Wurfdolch. „Danke Leutnant. Was ich gerade sagen wollte ist, das wir in Auftrag von Königin Sylvana hier sind. Wir sollen den überlebenden Elfen helfen. Anscheinend hatten wir euch für Banditen des scharlachroten Kreuzzugs gehalten und ihr uns für Knechte der Geisel.“ Wieder musste Kitiara lachen und einige ihrer Männer stimmten mit ein. Auch der eine, oder andere Blutelf lachte, wenn auch nur leise, mit. Nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte hielt sie dem vor sich kniehenden Blutelf die Hand hin. „Keine angst, sie bricht schon nicht ab.“ Etwas unsicher ergriff er die Hand und Kitiara zog ihn auf die Beine. „Ihr seid hier um uns zu helfen.“ Argwöhnisch betrachtete er Kitiara. „Ja das bin ich. Ich hörte ihr habt Dar’khan Tristessa abgerungen?“ „Das ist Wahr, Hauptmann.“ „Sehr gut. Es freud mich das ihr diesen Geißelgeschmeiß gehörig in den Arsch getreten habt.“ „Ähm... danke ... glaube ich.“ Etwas unsicher schaute er wieder Kitiara an. Einige Tage später lagerten die Soldaten des verfluchten Banner vor Tristessa. Ein junger Elf kam zu ihnen ins Lager und hatte eine Ledertasche dabei. „Seid ihr der Anführer, dieser Einheit?“ Kitiara musterte den Elfen und nickte. „Ja, das bin ich.“ „Ich habe hier Befehle für euch von den Kommandierenden Rat in Tristessa.“ Der Elf übergab Kitiara die Tasche und machte sich schnell auf die Socken, was einige Soldaten zum lachen brachte. Während dessen öffnete Kitiara die Tasche und las sich die neuen Befehle durch. „Jungs, es geht weiter. Unsere Aufgabe hier ist erledigt. Wir brechen auf und beziehen wieder in den Pestländer Stellung. Los bewegt eure faulenden Kadaver.“ Damit stand Kitiara auf und packte ihre Sachen zusammen und binnen einer Stunde marschierte das Banner Richtung Süden ab. Westliche Pestländer, Burg Scholomace Kitiara hatte sich gerade auf einen Stuhl gesetzt und nahm ihren Schleifstein zur Hand, als sie eine Bewegung im Schatten wahr nahm. „Komm lieber da raus, wenn ich nicht die Wachen rufen sollte. Deine Schleichkunst ist stümperhaft.“ Kitiara schaut in die Richtung, in der sie den Schleicher vermutete und wie auf Kommando kam eine zierliche Elfe zum Vorschein. Ein blutrotes Tuch verdeckte Mund und Nase. Ihre roten Haare waren mittellang und sie trug sie offen, wodurch ein Auge verdeckt wurde. Sie war gänzlich schwarz gekleidet und trug einen Dolch und ein Schwert an ihren Waffengurt. „Ich scheine wohl eine Stümperin in deinen Augen zu sein, was?“ Die zierliche Elfe stemmte ihre Hände an die Hüften und maß Kitiara mit dem einen Auge. „Nur wenn du es selbst so siehst.“ Kitiara lehnte sich zurück. „Nun, Válaria. Was macht meine kleine Schwester hier.“ „Du hast mich nicht vergessen, Kit.“ Leise lachte sie. „Ich bin hier um dir ein Angebot zu machen. Kael’thas schickt mich.“ „Der Prinz!“ Sofort schoss Kitiara hoch. „Was für ein Angebot? Nun rede schon!“ „Nun seine Lordschaft hat nun mächtige Verbündete in Draenor gefunden. Verbündete, die mächtig genug sind, um dir wieder das zu geben, was dir einst genommen wurde.“ „Du meinst mein Leben?“ „Ja, aber es kostet uns was.“ „Uns?“ Kitiara schaut Válaria misstrauisch an. „Der Familie di Javidor. Er will sich unserer Loyalität sicher sein.“ Válaria kam auf Kitiara zu und nahm dann am Tisch platz. „Er will, das wir seine Augen und Ohren sind. Er weiß das sich die Blutelfen der Horde anschließen wollen. Die Gelegenheit mehr über ihre Stärke zu erfahren.“ Kitiara setzte ich und wirkte nachdenklich. „Ich kann nicht einfach das Banner im Stich lassen. Wer würde es führen?“ „Na das kann ich machen. Natürlich nur so lange, wie du es für nötig hältst.“ „Das muss ich erst mit den Offizieren meines Banners absprechen. Wenn sie mitmachen, dann reden wir weiter.“ „Gut, ich weiß ja wo ich dich finde.“ Mit einen Salto sprang sie über den Tisch und schon in der Tür war sie verschwunden. Am Abend traf sich Kitiara mit ihren Offizieren in der verlassenen Schmiede. Alle standen in einem Kreis und hörten Kitiara zu. Als sie endete waren alle ruhig. „Leben hört sich gut an.“ Phexus schaute nachdenklich drein. „Aber was ist, wenn es nicht funktioniert.“ „Du hast recht, Phexus und deswegen werde ich es als erstes versuchen. Sollte ich dabei sterben, wirst du das Banner übernehmen und unseren Rachefeldzug weiter führen.“ „Jawohl, Hauptmann Kitiara.“ Phexus salutierte. „Gut, hat noch jemand Einwände, oder Bedenken?“ Kitiara schaute alle Anwesenden an, aber keiner schien was dagegen zu haben. „Dann ist es beschlossene Sache. Öffentlich werden wir weiter unseren Krieg gegen die Geisel führen, doch unter der Hand werden wir den Prinzen dienen und ihn seine Informationen besorgen.“ Kitiara schaute jeden in die Augen und alle nickten. „Gut, wegtreten. Morgen werden wir das Lager in Scholomace abbrechen.“ Der Schwarze Tempel (Draenor) einen Monat später Blitze zuckten über den Himmel als Válaria, Phexus und Kitiara die Stufen zum Hauptgebäude erklommen. Als sie oben angelangt waren gingen sie, anstatt in das Hauptgebäude hinein, an der Seite entlang zu einen der Nebenbauten. „Seine Lordschaft der Prinz lässt sich entschuldigen. Doch es ist alles vorbereitet.“ Válaria deutete auf die Tür und eine Blutelfenwache öffnete sie. Die Drei schritten durch die Tür und kamen in einen üppig geschmückten Raum. Auf den Boden war ein riesiges Pentagramm eingelassen und ein duzend Magier hielten sich hier auf. Einer der Magier kam auf sie zu. „Wer von euch wird die Person sein, die sich dem Ritual unterziehen will?“ Er sah sowohl Phexus, als auch Kitiara an. „Ich werde es tun.“ Kitiara trat vor. „Gut folgt mir.“ Der Magier ging voran und sie folgte ihn. Er führte sie zu einer kleinen Nische, wo ein graues Gewand lag. „Ihr wisst worauf ihr euch einlässt?“ Der Magier schaute sie fragend an. „Nicht ganz.“ „Das was wir hier probieren ist vollkommenes Neuland für uns. Ach und bitte entkleidet euch. Das Gewand dort solltet ihr anziehen. Es sollte für das Ritual von Hilfe sein.“ „Ihr sagtet Neuland? In wie fern Neuland?“ Kitiara legte ihre Waffen ab und zog die Rüstung aus. Anschließend schlüpfte sie in das graue Gewand. „Nun wir haben diesen Spruch bis jetzt ohne Erfolg getestet. Aber ihr seid anders als unseren Vorherigen Testpersonen.“ „Ach und wo ist der unterschied.“ „Ihr habt euren eigenen Willen. Das könnte genau das sein was euren Vorgängern fehlte.“ Ein Gong wurde geschlagen und ein weiterer Elf erschien am Vorhang und flüsterte den Elfenmagier etwas in das Ohr, was Kitiara nicht verstehen konnte. „Ah gut, die Priester sind eingetroffen. Wenn ihr mir nun folgen würdet?“ Kitiara nickte und folgte dem Magier. An jeden Zacken des Pentagramms hatten sich nun zwei Priester und zwei Magier eingefunden und je ein Magier und ein Priester standen oberhalb des Pentagramms. Válaria und Phexus standen abseits des Geschehens und wurden gerade von einer Wache aufgefordert zu gehen, was sie auch taten. „Legt euch in die Mitte des Pentagramms, Madame.“ Sie folgte den Anweisungen des Magiers und legte sich die Mitte des Pentagramm. Der Stein fühlte ich kühl unter den Wollstoff an. Nun begannen die Magier mit einer leisen monotonen Spruchfolge, wodurch allmählich die Linien des Pentagramm in einen tief grünen Schimmern aufleuchteten. Jetzt setzten die Priester mit ihrer Liturgie ein. Sie standen hinter den kniehenden Magiern und breiteten die Arme gen Himmel aus. Von jeder Zackenspitze schoss ein orangener Strahl schräg nach oben zur Mitte und die fünf strahlen vereinigten sich knapp zwei Meter über Kitiara. Ein scheinbar uralter Blutelf trat ein. Er war in einer Robe der Erzmagier aus Dalaran gekleidet und die beiden außen stehenden Magier traten neben ihn. „Nun Selana Kitiara di Javidor bereitet euch auf euren Tod und eure Wiedergeburt vor.“ Der alte Erzmagier breitete die Arme aus und begann mit seinen Monolog. Schweißperlen standen ihn auf der Stirn, als er die Energie der Magier fokussierte. Der Stein unter Kitiara begann zu vibrieren, es war kaum wahrnehmbar, aber spürbar. Langsam wurde ihr unwohl. Das Pentagramm begann in einen giftgrünen Schein zu leuchten und die orangen Strahlen formten an ihren Schnittpunkt eine gelben Energieball, der immer mehr anwuchs. Flammen begannen um die gelbe Kugel zu züngeln und Kitiara spürte die Hitze,die von ihr ausging. Es wurde siegend heiß, so wie in der Wüste, wenn die Sonne ihren Zenit erreicht hatte. Aber immer weiter wuchs der Feuerball an, bis er einen Durchmesser von zwei Meter erreicht hatte. Nur einen halben Meter trennte die Flammenhölle von Kitiaras Körper und versenkte schon die ersten Haare. Rauch quoll aus der Robe, die sie trug und sie wollte nur noch weg. Vergeblich versuchte sie aus den Pentagramm heraus zu kommen, doch unsichtbare Fesseln hielten sie eisern fest. Dann veränderte der alte Blutelf seinen Monolog und die rot gelbe Kugel fing an zu pulsieren. Sie auf einen ungehörten Befehl ging die Flammenkugel auf Kitiara nieder. Laut wollte Kitiara aufschreien, doch die Flammen drangen in ihren Mund und verbrannten Zunge und Stimmbänder zu Asche. Die Haut warf Blasen und zerplatze. Nur wenige Sekunden und Haut, sowie Fleisch, sind zu Asche geworden. nur das Skelett, schwarz und rauchend blieb schwebend zurück. Ein rotes Glühen umhüllte den verbrannten Knochen und pulsierte wie ein schlagendes Herz. Sengender Schmerz breitete sich in Kitiaras Welt aus und sie sah nur noch ein flammendes Rot als der Feuerball auf sie niederging. Als das Fleisch von den Knochen brannte, war es, als würde man sie in Stücke reißen. Sehen konnte sie zu dem Zeitpunkt schon lange nicht mehr. Irgendwann lies der Schmerz nach, doch es kam ihr wie Äonen vor. Zurück blieb eine sonderbare Kühle. Kälte und Dunkelheit bestimmten Kitiaras Welt und sie hörte das kalte Lachen eines Mannes. Schemenhaft sah sie einen weißhaarigen Menschen in einer schwarzen Rüstung und in der Hand hielt er einen imposanten Zweihänder. Der Mann in der Plattenrüstung sah sie an und seine eisblauen Augen maßen sie kalt und unerbittlich. „Du gehörst mir!“ Sie spürte mehr, als das sie wusste, das ihr Leben aufgehört hat zu existieren und doch war sie immer noch in ihren Körper. Irgendetwas hielt sie an ihren verbrannten Knochen gefesselt. Eine scheinbar junge Elfe trat ein und betrachte das Geschehen. Sie sah wie der alte Elfenerzmagier in die Knie gegangen ist, gestützt von zwei erschöpften Magiern. Die Elfe trug die alte Gewandung der Priesterschaft der Sonne. Ihre Insignien zeichneten sie als Hohe Priesterin aus. Sie sah die betenden Priester und Priesterinnen an und die zwei Priester bei den Erzmagier erhoben sich. Betend gingen sie, der eine in Uhrzeigersinn, der andere gegen den Uhrzeigersinn, zu der gegenüberstehenden Hohepriesterin. Sobald sie bei der Priesterin ankamen, knieten sie sich neben ihr hin. Eine glockenhelle Stimme erfüllte nun den Raum und sprach von der Sehnsucht und der Hoffnung der alten Hochelfen. Die giftgrüne Farbe des Pentagramm veränderte sich langsam in ein sanftes gelbes Leuchten. Kitiara fühlte die Veränderung in ihrer Gedankenwelt. Sie roch Frühlingsduft und eine leise glockenhelle Stimme sang von der Sehnsucht des Immersangwaldes. Der Menschenkrieger schrie Wut verzerrt auf. Es war ein unmenschliches Brüllen das einen bis in Mark und Bein ging. Doch irgendwie schienen sich unsichtbare Arme schützend und haltend um Kitiaras geistigen Körper zu legen. Wärme verdrängte die Eiseskälte und sie lies sich in die behaglichen Arme fallen. Der weißhaarige Mensch wurde immer kleiner und dennoch brüllte er vor Wut. „Neeeeiiiinnnn! Du gehörst mir! Miiiiiiiir!“ Doch Kitiara wandte sich den schützenden Armen zu. Behaglichkeit und Ruhe strömten durch sie hindurch und sie entspannte sich zusehends. Die Stimme und die Melodie wurden immer stärker. Sie spürte mehr den Wald des Immersang, als das sie ihn sah. Jede Faser ihres Geistes nahm die Melodie in sich auf. Ganz langsam sprang das gelbe Glühen des Pentagramm auf das verkohlte Skelett über. Der blutrote Schimmer schien sich gegen das gelbe Leuchten auf zu lehnen, doch verlor er immer mehr an Intensität. Die Stimmer der Hohepriesterin wurde kraftvoller und ein Priester nach den Anderen stimmten in ihren Gesang ein. Ein Chor von sanfter Musik erfüllte den Raum und das Gerippe leuchtete in goldenen Glanz. Wie aus dem Nichts bildete sich neues Fleisch auf den Knochen. Organe, Nervenstränge und Muskeln bildeten sich neu. Der Körper bildete neue Haut und auch Haare wuchsen in unheimlicher Geschwindigkeit. Nach einiger Zeit hing ein unversehrter nackter weiblicher Körper über den Pentagramm, das lange blonde Haar hing herab und berührte so gerade eben den Boden. Die Schwärze verblasste in Kitiaras Gedankenwelt und warme Gelb überflutete ihre Sicht. Plötzlich erfasste sie ein stechender Schmerz in der Brust. Auf einmal bäumte sich der Körper in der Luft auf und rang nach Atem. Hustend krampfte sich der Körper zusammen und fiel zu Boden. Nach Atem ringend rollte sich Kitiara auf die Seite. Sie fühlte den kalten Stein auf ihrer nackten Haut und öffnete die Augen. Verschwommen sah sie Personen die um sie herum standen, oder knieten. Erschöpft schwankte die Hohepriesterin, als sie ihren Gesang ausklingen lies. Mit ihr hörten auch die anderen Priester auf und gingen zum teil nach Luft schnappend in die Knie. Der erschöpfte Erzmagier nickte der Hohepriesterin anerkennend zu. Das Tor ging auf und ein Stattlicher Blutelf kam herein. Erging an der Elfenpriesterin vorbei zu der nackten Elfe, die keuchend in der Mitte des Pentagramm lag. Er kniete sich neben ihr hin und nahm seinen Umhang ab, um dann Kitiara damit zu zu decken. „Lady di Javidor. Wachen sie auf.“ Sachte strich der Elf ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht. Langsam schaut Kitiara hoch und sah dem Elfen ins Gesicht. „Willkommen unter dem Lebenden Lady Selana Kitiara, aus dem Kriegerhaus di Javidor. Ich bin Kael’thas Sonnenwanderer.“ Sanft lächelte Kael’thas sie an. Verständnislos starrte sie zuerst den Elfen an und kniete sie sich vor ihm hin, den Umhang um sich gezogen um ihre Blöße zu bedecken. „Euer Hochwohlgeboren.“ Leise und ehrfurchtsvoll kamen ihr nur die Worte über die Lippen. „Nun, nicht so förmlich, Lady di Javidor. Schont euch. Ihr seid noch schwach. Also verausgabt euch nicht.“ Freundlich nahm er Kitiara an den Arm und zog sie stützend hoch. „Es wäre für euch besser, wenn ihr euch erstmal ausruhen würdet.“ Lächelnd führte er sie aus den Pentagramm. „Ich habe euch ein Zimmer herrichten lassen. Seid mein Gast, Lady di Javidor.“ „Ihr ehrt mich zu sehr, Exelenz.“ Kitiara lies sich widerstandslos von ihn führen. „Aber nicht doch, Mylady. Ihr seid die Tochter aus einem berühmten Kriegergeschlecht. Euer Vater hatte einst mir den Schwertkampf gelehrt. Außerdem hat eure Schwester uns einen großen Dienst erwiesen und ich zeige mich meinen treuen Untergebenen immer erkenntlich und großzügig.“ „Exelenz, ich danke euch. Wie kann ich euch zu Diensten sein.“ „Nun... als erstes Lady di Javidor, werdet ihr euch erholen und dann sehen wir weiter.“ Freundlich schob der Prinz einen Vorhang beiseite. „Dort drinnen ist angemessene Kleidung für euch, Madame. Ich hoffe, sie entspricht euren Geschmack und passt euch.“ Etwas unsicher trat Kitiara in die Nische und der Prinz zog den Vorhang zu. Kitiara nahm die Kleidung auf. Es war Hosen und Hemd aus schwarzer Seide, sowie braune Lederstiefel. Wenig später trat Kitiara durch den Vorhang hinaus. Der Prinz stand dort mit einigen Elfen, die schwere Rüstungen trugen. Er drehe sich um und kam lächelnd auf Kitiara zu, worauf hin sie sich etwas umständlich verbeugte, da ihr Körper sich immer noch steif an fühlte. „Mein Prinz.“ Kael’thas nahm sie an der Schulter und zog sie wieder hoch. „Habe ich euch nicht gesagt ihr sollt euch schonen, Lady di Javidor?“ Leicht tadelnd schaute er Kitiara an. „Mylord, das wäre Respektlos euch gegenüber.“ Kitiara neigte den Kopf. „Respektlos ist es, wenn ihr meine Befehle missachtet, Madame. Aber leider muss ich mich kurz fassen. Blutritter Silberschwert wird euch euer Quartier hier zeigen und euch instruieren.“ „Jawohl Mylord!“ Kitiara salutierte etwas umständlich, was ihr einen schmunzeln sowie einen strafenden Blick des Prinzen einbrachte. „Einer meiner Generäle ist mit seiner Armee auf den Weg nach Shattrath um es den Erdboden gleich zu machen, während dessen werde ich mit der Hauptarmee zur Festung der Stürme aufbrechen.“ Sachte legte er seine Hand auf Kitiaras Schulter. „Treue Offiziere wie ihr, sind es, die ich an den richtigen Stellen brauche. Eure Familie hat sich seit dem Niedergang Quel’thalas als treu erwiesen. Euch werde ich an einer ganz bestimmten Position brauchen.“ „Ich bin eure ergebene Diener, Mein Prinz. Meine Familie schwor einst unser Reich zu schützen und diesen Schwur werde ich nicht brechen.“ Anerkennend nickte Kael’thas. „Eure Worte erfreuen mein Herz, Lady di Javidor. Ich werde euch zu rechten Zeit benachrichtigen lassen. Genießt die Zeit der Ruhe hier. Ich muss nun leider gehen, so angenehm auch eure Gesellschaft ist. Die Zeit drängt und wir müssen zur rechten Zeit zuschlagen.“ Mit einer Verbeugung und einen Kuss auf Kitiaras Hand zog er sich zurück. Mit erröteten Wangen schaut sie ihm nach, als er mit den anderen Elfen aus dem Raum verschwand. Ein Elf im rot schwarzen Plattenpanzer kam auf Kitiara zu. „Selana Kitiara di Javidor. Es freud mich eure Bekanntschaft zu machen. Ich bin Blutritter Lotherion Silberschwert.“ „Sehr erfreut, Blutritter.“ Kitiara nickte ihm zu und ergriff die ihr dargebotene Hand des Elfen. „Da unsere Zeit ist knapp bemessen ist, werdet ihr schnell alles lernen müssen, was ein Blutritter ausmacht. Ihr werdet lernen das Licht zum Ruhm unseres Volkes. unseres Reiches und unseres Prinzen zu benutzen. Es wird ein hartes Training. Heute werdet ihr noch ruhen, aber morgen werden wir zum Posten der Feuerschwingen aufbrechen. Die Umgebung dort ist etwas angenehmer als hier.“ „Gut, Blutritter Silberschwert. Ich werde mein Bestes tun, doch nun wäre es nett, wenn ihr mein Quartier zeigen würdet.“ „Aber natürlich, Madame.“ Leicht verbeugte sich der Elf und ging voraus. Kitiara folgte ihm. Wälder von Terokkar, Posten der Feuerschwingen Der Zweihänder zerschnitt die Luft mit pfeifenden Geräusch. Kitiara sah wie ihr Gegner, ein junger Elf, nach hinten fiel. Schwer atmet setzte sie ihre Klinge auf die Brust des Gegners. „Ich glaube ihr habt verloren.“ Sie zog ihre Waffe zurück und reichte lächelnd ihren Gegner die Hand. Der Elf ergriff sie dankend und Kitiara half ihm beim Aufstehen. „Ähm, Hauptmann di Javidor?“ Suchend schaute sich eine junge Blutelfe um. „Hier, Soldatin.“ Sie nahm sich einen Wasserschlauch und goss eine Teil des Wassers über ihr Gesicht. „Das war ein guter Kampf, Telderin.“ „Danke Kitiara. Ihr seid eine starke Gegnerin, euch möchte ich nicht unbedingt zum Feind haben.“ Der Elf lächelte kurz und nahm sich auch einen Wasserschlauch. „Wenn ihr mich entschuldigen würdet, Kitiara.“ Er salutierte und Kitiara erwiderte es. Schließlich ging er in Richtung seiner wartenden Kameraden, die ihn mit Lachen und Schulterklopfen empfingen. „Hauptmann,“ Die Junge Elfe kam zu ihr hin. Ihre schwarzen Haare fielen ihr immer wieder ins Gesicht, welche sie immer wieder beiseite schob. „Ja?“ „Magus Therlion möchte sofort sehen.“ „Gut ich komme. Wegtreten.“ Kitiara salutiere und die Elfe salutierte, bevor sie ging. Kitiara ging zu einen Tisch und nah, sich ein weises Leinentuch. Während sie sich das Gesicht abtrocknete, marschierte sie zum Turm. Dort angekommen salutierten die Wachen am Tor und sie grüßte zurück. Als sie durch das Tor schritt, ging sie anschliessend langsam die geschwungenen Treppen hoch zu einen Balkon, wo eine rot leuchtende Kugel aufgebaut war, die von einen filigranen Gestell umkreist wurde, welches drei kleine Elfenstatuen trug, die unablässig leuchtende Strahlen auf die Kugel schossen. Kitiara legte einfach die Hand auf die Kugel und die Welt verschwamm vor ihren Augen, nur um wenig später einen vollkommen anderes Bild zu zeigen. Sie stand in einen kleinen Raum, hinter ihr war eine exakte Kopie der Kugel vom Balkon aufgebaut und vor ihr war Tisch mit einer Kristallkugel aufgebaut. Der Elfenmagier hinter dem Tisch nickte Kitiara grüßend zu. „Magus Therlion, ich grüße euch.“ „Guten Tag Hauptmann. Wenn ihr so weit seid, können wir beginnen.“ Der Magier legte seine Hände auf die Kugel, während Kitiara nickte. Leise begann er zu sprechen und die Kugel fing an zu leuchten und nach einiger Zeit erschien eine Elfe in der Kugel. „Ah, Therlion. Schön euch zu sehen. Wir haben die Festung nun zur Gänze unter Kontrolle.“ „Gratulation, Eliande.“ Die Elfe in der Kugel lächelte. „Ist Hauptmann di Javidor anwesend?“ „Ich bin da, Magierin.“ Kitiara beugte sich vor, so das sie im Sichtfeld der Kugel war. „Wunderbar. Hauptmann, ich soll euch Grüße vom Prinzen übermitteln. Er entschuldigt sich, das er nicht persönlich hier erscheinen konnte, doch sind Vorbereitungen zu treffen, die Festung zu sichern. Ein Kurier sollte euch schon bald erreicht haben.“ „Das hat er, Eliande. Oh, entschuldigt, das ich euch unterbrach.“ Verschmitzt lächelte der Magier entschuldigend. „Schon in Ordnung, werter Kollege. Nun... wo war ich? Ach ja, der Kurier. In dem Paket werdet ihr ein Kettenhemd, sowie schlichte Kleidung finden. Ihr werdet euch nach Shattrath begeben als Flüchtling, von dort sollte es ein leichtes sein nach Azeroth zu kommen. Ihr müsst euch vorerst unbedingt bedeckt halten. Sobald ihr das Portal durchquert habt begebt ihr euch nach Quel’thalas. Eure neue Identität haben wir euch in einen Bericht zusammen gefasst. Lest ihn gut und vernichtet ihn dann. Eure Aufgabe wird es sein, Informationen für uns zu sammeln. Wichtig sind die Stärke des Feindes und die Bündnisse die momentan vorherrschen. Wir gehen von der Annahme aus, das Verräter in unseren Reihen sind. Ihr werdet unsere Augen und Ohren sein auf Azeroth. Viel Glück, Hauptmann.“ Die Gestalt in der Kugel salutierte und Kitiara salutierte zurück. „Jawohl. Ich werde die Befehle erfüllen. Ehre und Ruhm dem Prinzen und den Sin’dorei.“ „Gut, ich muss jetzt leider den Kontakt aufgeben. wir hören uns, Therlion.“ „Auf baldiges Wiedersehen, Eliande.“ Die Kugel erlosch und der Magier lehnte sich etwas erschöpft zurück. „Viel Erfolg , Hauptmann.“ „Danke, Magus Therlion. Euch auch viel Erfolg für die Zukunft.“ Kitiara nickte ihn zu und berührte die Teleporterkugel. Immersangwald, vor den Toren Silbermonds Kitiara ging mit den wenigen Habseligkeiten, die sie hatte, auf das Tor Silbermonds zu. Noch einmal prüfte sie, ob ihr Schwert an der Seite richtig saß und der Schild am Rücken gut befestigt war. Das alte zerschlissene Kettenhemd klirrte bei jeden Schritt und die Wachen am Tor schauten auf. „Halt Fremde! Name, Herkunft und Begehr.“ Ein Blutritter trat hervor und musterte Kitiara. „Mein Name ist Kitiara di Javidor. Ich komme aus Dalaran und suche in Quel’thalas zu flucht.“ Kitiara lächelte müde. „Dalaran, was? Wie ein Magier seht ihr aber nicht aus.“ „Nein... ähm... ich war dort Stadtgardistin.“ Verlegen lächelte Kitiara. „Ein Büttel. So so.“ Laut lachte er. „Gut, ihr könnt passieren.“ Er winkte Kitiara vorbei und sie passierte das Tor. „Wartet mal. Sagtet ihr di Javidor?“ Ein anderer Elf kam herbei. „Ja,so ist der Familienname.“ Kitiara blieb stehen und betrachtete den Elfen. Er hatte braunes Haar und eine Narbe zog sich über sein linkes Auge. „Seid ihr mit General di Javidor verwandt.“ „Ich glaube ja, er ist mein Onkel vierten Grades, wenn ich mich recht entsinne. Warum fragt ihr?“ „Nur so Kindchen, aber ich glaube ich hab schlechte Nachrichten. Der General starb im Krieg gegen die Geißel. Tut mir echt Leid.“ Kitiara zwinkerte eine Träne des Bedauerns weg. „Schon in Ordnung. Ich habe so was schon geahnt. Einen schönen Tag noch.“ „Naja, Kindchen, alles Gute noch.“ Der Elf ging zurück zu seinen Kameraden und Kitiara trat in die neu errichtete eindrucksvolle Stadt Silbermond. Ihr erster Schritt in eine neue Welt... Kategorie:Blutgarde von Quel'Thalas